Carnivore
by Acetonperoxid
Summary: Zombies. The struggle for survival. And a little bit of love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Malik pressed his right hand in his side. His lungs were burning. He was out of breath. That's it, he was a goner. He was pretty much dead. Malik's fingers clenched around the weapon in his hand; no more ammo. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He heard their shuffling steps, the moans. Malik bit his lower lip. After all, he had survived a long time. Two years. Until three months ago, he had had his brother by his side. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he thought of Rishid. His body began to tremble. Rishid still haunted him in his dreams. Every day he saw the pictures in front of him, as he shot his own brother in the head. Malik shook his head. No, it had not been his brother anymore. It had been a goddamn monster.

Malik pushed away from the wall. He had to pull himself together. He refused to die this easy. His legs trembled as he moved forward. Slowly. He wanted to save his strength for as long as possible. Restless, his eyes darted from left to right.

The streets were devastated, the concrete ripped, houses unkempt. He still held the gun. An important rule was: never throw away your weapon, at least not until you had a better one. He heard scuffed steps. Close scuffed steps. Too close. Malik began to run without looking back.

He needed a place to hide, or he wouldn't survive this day. And he needed ammunition or he wouldn't survive the night. His stomach growled. Damn! He had not eaten for days. No surprise that he could barely stand on his feet.

He stumbled into a side street and fell behind rusted dumpsters to the ground. The stench was unbearable, but it would hopefully ensure that the undead lost his trail.

He needed a plan. A damn good plan. And he had to find out where in the city he was and where the nearest gun shop was. In his escape, he had completely lost his orientation. Malik still wasn't quite sure how they'd found his hideout. He tried to analyze his last hours. Was it his fault? Had he become careless?

Malik hugged his legs tight to him. He wanted to sleep, but he mustn't. He had to find a safe place first. His grip on the weapon loosed slightly. His muscles shook and the nagging feeling of hunger became unbearable. Malik massaged his legs. Why did he have to endure all this?

Until two years ago his biggest problems were his grades and love. He lived with his siblings in a nice apartment, he had friends; his life was just wonderful.

Until the government was convinced that their nuclear weapons were still not good enough.

He himself didn't know the whole story, but something had gone terribly wrong. The radiation had contaminated everything within the nuclear laboratories and carried off the inhabitants, but the people didn't stay dead. Zombies.

He was in a fucking horror movie and somehow he hoped that he was the main character, because then he would survive. After all, he did bring all the criteria: he didn't drink, didn't take any drugs and he had no one to whom he could say, "I'll be right back." Oh, and he could only dream of sex. But that was not a Slaughter, but a fucking zombie movie. Malik had almost started laughing.

A noise startled him. His fingers clenched again around the weapon and his body tensed. He listened, but nothing moved. Had he imagined it? No! He had to be paranoid to survive here.

Malik stood up and squinted. The sun began to go down. Damn, he had to get off the road.

He heard noises behind him.

Startled Malik whirled around. How did the zombie managed to get so close to him? Reflexive, he struck it in the face with the handle of his gun and started to run. Malik ran out of the alley, but he didn't know which direction to face. He tried to keep a cool head. A whole horde of zombies was on the road. Panic rose inside him. No, no, he was not allowed to panic, because that would mean his death. His head had to stay focused. He would find a way out, he had always found one.

His survival instinct took over. Malik just wouldn't allow himself to get killed. He had to get off the road. He was far too easy prey as long as he was in the open.

Every step felt like knives were rammed into his legs. His muscles protested. He needed water, food and sleep, but he hadn't the time to pay attention to his aching body.

Suddenly, he thought he heard a different sound besides the disgusting noises the zombies made. The sound of an engine! Could he trust his ears? Hope budded.

With tires screeching, a jeep drove around a curve and mowed down some zombies. Shots sounded through the air. Malik laughed. Tears ran down his cheeks. Relieved, he ran towards the jeep, which came to a halt. Armed men and women shot the zombies and cleared the way for Malik.

A shot missed Malik's ear just barely and Malik went numb for a moment. He stumbled toward the shooter.

"Are you crazy? You almost shot off my ear," he yelled at him.

"Sorry, next time you are allowed to finish your chat with the zombies." The guy yelled back and fired again over Malik's head.

"Asshole!" With these words Malik collapsed into the arms of the man.

* * *

><p>Malik blinked. His body got shaken. He lay on the back of a jeep and someone shouted commands. Someone gave him water. Malik didn't manage to focus his vision. He closed his eyes and slipped back into unconsciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Malik jumped awake and was immediately pushed back on the mattress. He felt dizzy and he was breathing fast. He had a strong buzzing in his left ear.<p>

"Calm down, you're safe," said a soft female voice, which sounded slightly muffled for Malik. Malik blinked a few times and turned his head. Next to him sat a young woman with bright blue eyes and brown hair. "How do you feel?" In response Malik's stomach growled. The woman laughed. "Don't move I'll get you something to eat."

Against their advice Malik sat up as soon as she had left the room. He looked around. Grey walls, barred windows. Where was he? In the room stood a rusty metal table and a broken chair, apart from the one standing next to his bed. He put his hand to his ear. Damn! That asshole had made him almost deaf.

The woman came back. In her hand she held a bowl, its contents steaming. "We only have soup, but it's better than nothing." She sat back down and handed him the plate. Greedy Malik sipped the soup. It tasted heavenly. He had never tasted something so good. It had been weeks since he last had a warm meal. A pleasant feeling spread from his stomach through his body.

"What's your name?"

"Malik." He turned down the bowl and rubbed his belly. "Where am I? Who are you? You saved me! Yes, exactly! I remember, you saved my life." Malik grabbed her hands. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

The woman laughed. "Calm down. I'm Anzu and you're on a makeshift military base. Well actually, it's an old factory."

"Military?" Malik asked. His overall chance of survival had just risen many times over.

The loud slamming of the door against the wall made both Malik and Anzu jump. A man entered. He was wearing a camouflaged military uniform and from his neck dangled a dog tag; on the right side he had a gun. Malik immediately recognized him as the man who had almost blown off his ear. His lavender eyes gave Malik an once-over.

"Well, finally awake?" The man snapped.

"Mariku! He needs rest!"

The man named Mariku turned his icy gaze on Anzu. "Silence," he barked. "He can have his rest, when he's dead!" Anzu pressed her lips together. "I want him in five minutes in the conference room."

"Asshole," Malik growled as soon as Mariku was out of sight.

"Sometimes yes," Anzu said, "but he's a good leader. Without him I would be dead." She sighed. "Come on, it's better if we don't keep him waiting."

With trembling legs Malik got out of his bed. The world spun for a brief moment. Anzu supported him. "Are you alright?"

Malik nodded. He straightened his shoulders. Although every muscle in his body seemed to ache, he tried not to show it. Especially in front of Mariku he would show no weakness... at least not again.

"We have now checked this sector. There seem to be no other survivors. Tomorrow we will..." Mariku fell silent as Malik and Anzu entered the room. "Sit down!" He gestured to the chair next to him; Malik did as he commanded him. All eyes in the room were on him. Malik looked around nervously, but couldn't look at the other people more closely, because Mariku claimed his attention. "Name?"

"Malik."

"More survivors?"

"None that I know of."

"How long have you been in town?"

"Two years."

Mariku raised his eyebrows and looked at Malik. "Damn boy, how old are you? 12?"

"19!"

"How did you manage to survive this long?"

Malik stood up so he was at eye level with Mariku. "I can shoot damn well," he hissed. Mariku made a derogatory sound and looked Malik over again. "My brother taught me!"

"Where's your brother now?"

"He's... dead."

"Seems like he wasn't such a good teacher after all."

Malik tensed his jaw, his hands clenched into fists. He wanted to punch Mariku, but Mariku dodged his punch and grabbed his fist. "We'll see how well you can shoot, now sit down!" He pushed him back on his chair.

Everyone in the room had watched their dispute in silence. Malik crossed his arms over his chest and took a look around, while Mariku carried on where he had left off before Malik had entered the room. Besides Anzu and Mariku there were four other men and a woman present. They listened intently to Mariku's words.

"Anzu, grab the kid and put him under the shower. He smells like a whole bunch of wet dogs, and give him some new clothes."

Malik bit his lower lip. His cheeks burned with shame.

"Don't worry," Anzu said as they had left the room. "That's just the way he is. You get used to it."

Malik didn't respond. He was boiling. The buzzing in his ears caused him a headache.

"Here's the shower room. I'll get you some new clothes."

"Thanks."

Malik took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. Mariku was right: he really stank, and he didn't even want to touch his hair. It was disgusting.

Malik sighed relieved as he stepped under the shower. There was even hot water. His tense muscles relaxed a little. He wanted to never leave the shower again.

"Malik? I've brought you new clothes. Want to keep the old ones?"

"Burn them."

Anzu laughed and Malik heard the door closing.

* * *

><p>Unwillingly, he got out of the shower, since his skin was already completely soaked. He wrapped himself in a towel and for a moment he forgot, in what a terrible time he lived.<p>

Malik slipped into the ready set clothes: the same military uniform Mariku wore. "I don't even look so bad," remarked Malik and gave his broken mirror image a smile. Only the scuffed sneakers didn't fit his new outfit. Nevertheless, he didn't feel entirely comfortable. He lacked a weapon. Without it he felt naked.

He left the bathroom and looked around. On either side stretched an endless hallway. Malik turned in the direction which he had come from. He felt somehow lost and hoped to meet someone soon.

"Hey kid."

Except him.

Sighing, Malik turned around.

Mariku looked at him. "Well, do you feel comfortable in my underwear?"

"What?"

"Whose clothes do you think you're wearing? I'm the only one here who has your size. Now come with me, I'll show you around and introduce everyone to you."

Malik stuck out his tongue as soon as Mariku had turned his back on him.

They went back the way to the shower room and continued down the hallway.

"This," Mariku pointed at a closed door, "is the dormitory. Except for me, everyone is sleeping here."

Malik swallowed a sharp remark. He didn't want to step on the toes of his life-safer, even though he was an unsympathetic asshole, who almost shot off his ear.

"I want you to be together in the case that those undead bastards manage to come inside. There are also the weapons in here." He went on. "This is my room. No matter what, you can come by any time."

Malik raised his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't expect Mariku to be that caring.

They climbed a flight of stairs to the next floor. "Kitchen. We eat together. Canned food." Mariku shrugged.

They continued on their way and Mariku pushed a door to her right open. Two pairs of eyes turned to them as they entered the room.

"Hey boss, everything's quiet so far." Two boys, Malik guessed their age around 14, sat in front of several video screens.

"These are Mokuba and Noah, our little geniuses. They are responsible for the security system and keep it running. Guys, this is the new kid."

They welcomed him warmly, and then turned their attention back to the screens. Mariku led him back out to the hallway and up the next steps.

Malik shivered as they walked out to the roof. He looked around. Why had Mariku brought him here? Not until Mariku started talking to someone and even got an answer, Malik noticed the two men who were on the roof as well. They had sniper rifles at the ready. One of the men stood up, took off the night vision device and saluted.

"What's the situation?"

"Our darlings are particularly active tonight." A shot resounded through the night. Malik flinched in surprise and looked at the other man, who hadn't left his position and didn't even seem to notice them. "They are probably pissed off that we have snatched their snack from right in front of them." He grinned at Malik.

Mariku nodded. "The snack is called Malik." Malik shot him an angry look. "This is Jonouchi and that's Honda over there."

Jonouchi and Malik shook hands. "Just call me Jou."

Mariku took the sniper rifle from Jonouchi and handed it to Malik. "Have you ever shot with something like this?"

"No, but I'm willing to learn," replied Malik and grabbed the gun.

Jonouchi handed him his night vision device. The world turned green for Malik. He took Jonouchi's place and looked around. A wall was surrounding the property and there was a huge gate. The zombies were right in front of it.

"It's not that hard if you're used to dealing with weapons," said Jonouchi. He corrected Malik's position and gave him a quick explanation how to handle the rifle properly. "Just try it." Malik aimed and his finger tightened on the trigger. He winced slightly as the shot broke.

"Not bad." Mariku nodded approvingly. He was also wearing a night vision device. Malik had hit the undead in the shoulder. That was not fatal, but at least had thrown him on the ground. "With a little practice, I could use you up here."

Malik took off the night vision device and gave it back to Jonouchi. He rubbed his shoulder as he stood up. "The gate is electrified, but electronics can fail. I prefer having a few of my people having an eye on those bastards. The shooters get replaced every two nights, even though Jonouchi and Honda are my best men." He pushed open the door and they went back inside. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the team tomorrow morning. You'll get your equipments tomorrow as well." He stopped before the door of the dormitory. "Any questions?"

"Since when are you in town?"

"For six days."

"And what are you doing? What's going on in the world?" Malik felt the need to talk and to be close to other people. He had been alone for too long.

Mariku sighed. "Come with me." He took him into his room and sat down on a chair by the window. A bit nervous, Malik remained at the door for a few seconds before he sat down on the mattress.

Thoughtful, Mariku looked out the window. "We search lot of cities for survivors and try to kill as many zombies as possible on our way. We are traveling for a month now. They say there are ships waiting for survivors to bring them to a safe place."

"How many are there? What about other countries?"

Mariku shrugged. "I don't think there are many survivors left. The Australians have sealed off their island and guard it like bloodhounds. Europe and North Africa are extinct. In the south, the zombies don't seem to be able to spread so well. It's the heat, I think. The Russians are doing quite well, I've heard. The Americans have blown up half of their country. More I don't know and the information is old." Mariku looked at Malik, who was staring at his knees. "We're just trying to get to the coast and save as much people as possible."

"How high are the chances?"

"Low. 10% maybe? I don't know."

Malik's stomach clenched. "That's not much," he said softly.

"It gets more difficult to find ammunition and food every day." Malik fell back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling. "It's better not to think about it."

"It's a long way to the coast," Malik pointed out.

"Two weeks, when we would drive consistently, but with our stops it will take much longer. I don't want to leave anyone behind."

Malik raised his head. Mariku was not as bad as Malik thought he was. Even though he had almost shot off his ear, he had still saved his life. Malik closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt exhausted and he was trying to handle all the new information.

"You can sleep here if you want."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about that." Malik slipped out of his shoes and curled up on the mattress. From half-closed eyes he watched Mariku, who stared out of the window, until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Malik opened his eyes he didn't know where he was at first. His heart began to race. He fumbled for a weapon, but there was nothing.

"Malik?" Mariku was still sitting at the window, his legs placed on the window board. The sky outside was bathed in a delicate pink.

Malik calmed down. He was safe.

He sat up. "Didn't you sleep?"

"Nothing you have to worry about."

Malik raised his eyebrows and then stood up. He went to the window. "Are they still there?"

"They are always there. They know that we are here and they're hungry."

"What happens if they don't get anything to eat?"

"They eat each other."

"And if there's nothing left?"

"I don't know," replied Mariku. "I really don't know." Mariku stood up. "Come with me. It's time for breakfast."

* * *

><p>Malik followed the soldier into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"<p>

"Oh, freshly squeezed orange juice, toast and egg, with bacon," Mariku replied sarcastically.

Malik gave him an angry look. He had really thought for a second, Mariku would be a nice guy, but he just turned back into the asshole he was before.

"We have old coffee and canned bread."

Before Malik could answer, Noah entered the kitchen. "Coffee ready yet?"

"Not yet."

Yawning, the boy sat down next to Malik at the table.

"How long does it take? I'm gonna fall asleep any moment."

Mariku put a can in front of him. "Don't get impatient."

"Oh! Canned bread! What a feast!"

Mariku gave him an annoyed look. Noah shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"Take your coffee and get out."

"Yes Sir!"

Annoyed Mariku dropped into a chair and handed Malik a cup of coffee. Malik didn't dare to ask for milk or sugar. To be honest, he didn't even like coffee. "Are there times when they are sleeping?"

Mariku looked at him over the rim of his cup. "Of course. They aren't robots."

Malik pressed his lips together. A stupid question. It was for the best if he didn't say anything anymore.

"Ah breakfast!" Jonouchi rubbed his belly. "I was waiting for it half of the night!"

Honda came in after Jonouchi. Finally Malik had the opportunity to look at them properly. At first glance, it was clear that both men were professional soldiers. Malik wondered how many civilians were in the team.

"What's the plan for today, boss?"

"You're going to sleep."

Jonouchi grimaced. "How boring. I want to go outside."

"No, you're having another shift tonight. You have to rest."

"I am fit," grumbled Jonouchi and put a piece of bread into his mouth.

"I won't argue with you Jou. You will sleep and that's an order. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," grumbled Jonouchi.

"Good morning." Anzu walked into the kitchen and she wasn't alone. With her, the rest of the team came in.

"Very well," Mariku stood up, "you know Anzu already. This is Mai. Bakura. Otogi. Yami. Yuugi. That's the team. After breakfast meeting at headquarters. Malik come, you'll get your equipment now."

Malik drank the remaining coffee in a rush and hurried after Mariku. He tried to get the bitter taste out of his mouth, but he had to get used to it if he wanted to drink more than just water.

"Here." Mariku held out a gun. "It's much like your old one, only better. You should have no trouble dealing with it."

Proving, Malik weighed the gun in his hand. It was a good feeling to have a gun again. "Ammunition. Night vision device. Always have it with you. Let's see how you're doing today. Normally, you would also get a radio, but we don't have enough. It's hard to get this stuff." Mariku closed the box with the weapons. "Come with me."

The meeting room was empty. On the table still lay the maps of the city. Mariku had divided the city into sectors with black markers. Two of them were already crossed out. Malik sat down on the same chair he already sat the day before. He felt uncomfortable by the special treatment he got from Mariku. He hoped the others would come soon.

Mariku ignored him, but delved into the street map. His fingers ran along the lines and he muttered to himself. "We need a gun shop. Do you know any out here?" He looked at Malik quickly.

Malik leaned over the map. "Give me a second. It's been a while since I was in this part of town." He let his fingers wander. "If I remember correctly there should be one around here," his finger circled a few side streets, "it's quite hidden. I was there once with my brother as... everything started. I don't know if there's anything left."

"We'll see."

The door opened and the rest of the group entered.

"Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?" Mariku hissed at Jonouchi and Honda.

"Stay calm." Jonouchi held up his hands defensively. "We just want to hear what's going to happen today, and then we go to bed like good boys, daddy."

Mariku rolled his eyes. "We start with the new sector today. We proceed as usual. Malik told me there's a gun shop approximately in this area," he pointed at the map, "we'll take what we can get. Otogi, Yami, Yuugi, Bakura and Malik – you're the team for today. Mai and Anzu, you stay here. Any questions?" No one said anything, not even Malik, who wondered what "proceed as usual" meant. "All right, let's go."

Everyone stood up and Malik did too, but Mariku held him back. "Listen kid, the most important rule is: I'm the boss. Whatever I say, you're gonna fucking do it, no matter what problems you're having with me. We are a team and our survival depends on how well we work together. No solo runs. No heroics. Got it?"

"Got it."

Mariku dismissed him from his grip.

Malik was angry. What is this guy thinking? He wasn't a moron! Just because he had spent the last three months alone, he knew very well what teamwork was.

"Hey, Malik!" White hair. Bakura. "This way."

"Thank you." He smiled at him. "I thought I had to wait for Mariku again."

"You're our nestling now," Bakura said, laughing.

"Hey! I'm not the youngest here."

"But the new kid, and to be honest, Mariku wasn't giving me that much attention as I joined the team."

"How long are you with them now?" Malik ignored Bakura's hint.

"Three weeks or something like that. I don't know I've lost track of time." He pushed open a door. Malik smelled gasoline.

"All aboard. Let the fun begin!"Cried a black-haired man. Otogi.

Malik sat with Bakura onto the load bed of the jeep. Yami and Yuugi sat opposite of them. _Twins_, thought Malik while he gave them a quick look. Except for the eyes and a strand of hair they were as alike as peas in a pod.

Mariku jumped onto the bed. "Everyone ready? Let's go!" He hit the roof of the jeep.

The roller door before them opened noisily and the car began to move.

"Cock up your guns and blast those bastards away."

As soon as they were on the road, they had to follow Mariku's words immediately. They had to prevent the zombies from coming onto the property.

"Otogi" roared Mariku after the gate had closed. "Get going!"

Malik lost his balance and would have landed on his butt if Mariku hadn't grabbed him. Malik bit his lower lip. Great! He looked up, but Mariku didn't look at him. He was wearing sunglasses and staring forward.

Malik sat down next to Bakura, who grinned. "Stop it," he hissed at Bakura, but only caused him to grin even more.

It was a bright, beautiful morning and surprisingly warm considering it was mid-October.

"Guys, we've got company." Yuugis voice surprised Malik. He had heard Yami talking before and Yuugis voice was the exact opposite. He sounded like a twelve year old. A twelve year old with two very dangerous firearms.

Malik looked around. The undead had noticed them, but they couldn't keep up with the jeep. Malik took the time to look around. It was the first time in a long time that he crossed the city without tension. It made him sad to see his hometown in this depraved state. Memories came to him as they passed shops which Malik knew. On his tenth birthday Isis and Rishid had given him a cake in the shape of a pyramid. They had picked it up at the bakery, which they had just passed.

He was rudely pulled from his thoughts as Otogi stepped on the brakes.

"All right. Back up the area. The gun shop should be in a side street. Teams of two: Yami and Yuugi. Bakura and Malik. Radios on. Word if anything is happening."

They jumped from the load bed.

"You know the place," Bakura said, and checked the radio, "let's do a bit sight-seeing."

"It's been a while," muttered Malik, trying to orient himself. Malik heard the sound of cracking bones and the noises the zombies make. He whirled around. Yami and Yuugi got in a fight.

"Don't bother, if they need help they give us a shout," said Bakura. "Now let's get going or otherwise Mariku will freak out and that could get very unpleasant. After you." He bowed slightly.

Malik stood at the entrance of a side street. The noises had stopped what reassured him. His senses sharpened up. He felt like he was traveling with his brother again, even though it was usually him who had given Rishid backing.

They moved slowly. None of them said a word. Malik listened to every little noise, which was not so easy, because one of the teams had encountered zombies again and Malik heard shots. Malik experienced déjà vu: the road looked familiar.

"I think it's..." but Malik couldn't finish his sentence, because the radio crackled.

Yami's voice was heard: "Help would be quite nice. Over."

They hurried back.

Bakura hit a zombie in its face with his gun and began to shoot. Yami and Yuugi stood atop of the jeep and had plenty of company. Mariku and Otogi reached them at the same time as Malik and Bakura.

"Where did you find them?" Mariku shouted over the noise.

"They came after us. Can we keep them?" Yami said with a grin while a skull was blast beside him.

"Only with muzzle! And only when they are house trained."

They did well against the undead, but Malik felt rather useless. The other mastered the situation sovereign, especially Mariku and Yami knew exactly how they had to deal with their weapons.

A shot exploded next to Malik's ear. Dead tissue splashed him in the face. Malik choked and looked up. Mariku stood with gun raised above him. The zombie fell to the ground. Dead for real this time.

"Do you want me going deaf?" Roared Malik.

"First of all, I want you to survive," Mariku replied coldly.

Malik's face burned with shame as he wiped off the zombie remains from his cheek. Now Mariku had saved him again (and almost shot off his ear again).

The fighting stopped.

"Has anyone found the store?"

Still angry, Malik started at Mariku while he replied, "It's over there." He pointed in the direction from which he and Bakura came before.

"Good. Let's go together," commanded Mariku and ignored Malik's angry stare. "Yami, Yuugi, rear cover."

They said nothing more until they reached the gun shop. The sign lay broken on the ground, the writing was weathered.

Mariku kicked the closed door, but it didn't move. Mariku repeated the kick. Cracking the door fell off its hinges. Dust whirled.

Mariku told them to wait and entered the building. He looked around, but found nothing but dust.

"Alright, you can come in. Yami and Yuugi you're guarding the entrance. I don't want unannounced visitors at this party." Critically he looked around. "There's not much left, but take everything you can find. Be careful that it doesn't interfere with your movements. You should still be able to run and shoot."

Malik packed his pockets full of ammunition. In between, he jumped a bit to test the weight.

"Ding, ding, ding! Jackpot!" Bakura shouted. He put a small box on the counter. Otogi, who was standing nearby, had to cough because of the raised dust. They looked into the box: hand grenades.

"That's what I call a real jackpot!"

"Guys! We get some visitors," said Yami and was already busy with aiming.

"Take the grenades and then let's get out of here."

Bakura closed the box and tucked it under his arm.

"They are not many," said Mariku, "back to the car, and then to the headquarters. We will continue tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Little going on today," Yuugi said as they sat down on the bed of the jeep.<p>

"They don't get much to eat," muttered Bakura.

Mariku agreed. "They eat each other."

"Will there ever be no more of them?" Malik asked softly. Everyone looked at him and for a while no one answered.

"In the future maybe, but I doubt that we will still be alive then."

Malik looked at Mariku and said no more. He really knew how to crush someone's hope.

As they came close to the factory building, Mariku stood up and frowned as he looked around. "I don't trust the peace," he murmured. "Be prepared."

Otogi slowed the car down. The others now noticed the lack of zombies at the front gate.

"Where are those bastards?" Growled Bakura.

"Maybe it is too warm?" Yuugi looked up and shielded his eyes with his hand. The sun was high and the temperatures had risen as if it was summer again.

Malik's shirt stuck to his body.

"It's really warm today."

Squeaking the gate opened for them, and there was still no sign of the zombies. Nevertheless, their tension loosened not until they drove into the garage. Honda and Jonouchi came to meet them.

"Did you kill lots of wankers?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Mariku snapped at them.

"Calm down, boss. We are rested." Jonouchi grinned broadly, but Mariku wasn't happy.

"After a meal you go back to sleep!" His tone made it clear he wouldn't tolerate any backtalk, but Jonouchi wasn't deterred. He kept talking to Mariku, telling him he had slept enough. Honda followed them silently and Malik wondered whether he could speak at all.

Malik winced as Bakura put his hand on his shoulder. "Hungry?" Malik nodded. "Let's see what Anzu made for us. How did you find your first outdoor trip?"

Malik shrugged. "I've had many outdoor trips in the past."

"How long were you alone?"

"About three months, maybe four. I don't know." He shrugged again.

"That's pretty impressive. I couldn't have done that. My father is in the military, I was never alone."

"Is he still alive?"

"I don't know. I... think so. He sent me with Mariku. He wants me to get out of here."

"Do you think we can do that?"

Bakura took his time before answering. "I have resigned myself to the thought that I might die, but," he grinned, "before I do, I'll meet a super cute guy and fall in love one last time. I'm not going to die before that happens."

Malik smiled. At least not everyone was as negative as Mariku. "I'm sure you will."

They walked into the kitchen. "Hey, there you are," Anzu greeted them. "Sit down; otherwise you won't get any more canned ravioli."

"Oh hey, no soup today, yeah!"

Malik let his gaze wander over everyone present; almost the entire team was assembled; only Mariku was missing.

"Come on Malik, sit down! I'm starving!" Jonouchi pointed at the free spot next to him.

"I'm not hungry," said Malik and walked back out of the kitchen. Actually, he was hungry, but the feeling to sit together with all those people frightened him somehow. It was too much for him. He wasn't surrounded by so many people since two years ago. He felt uncomfortable in their presence. In addition, he still had the ammunition and two guns in his pockets and belt.

* * *

><p>Uncertain, he stood before Mariku's door. He didn't even know if Mariku was in his room. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked.<p>

"I've never seen someone knocking on this door."

Malik winced. How could Mariku even sneak up in those boots?

"What's up?"

"I still have the guns and stuff in my pockets."

"Put it in the boxes in the bedroom. I will sort it later." He looked at him for a while, because Malik didn't move. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." Critically Mariku raised his eyebrows. "Besides, you're not eating either."

"Touché. Want to come in?" Malik followed Mariku. "How's your ear?"

"Oh, the whistling sound in my left ear fits perfectly with the one in my right ear. If you continue like that I'll be deaf by the end of the week."

Mariku shrugged. "If you would be more careful, I wouldn't have to shoot in your direction."

Malik gritted his teeth. Asshole.

"You need to eat something."

"I'm really not hungry."

"Sure, and Jonouchi and Honda sleep when I tell them to. What's wrong? "

"Nothing." Malik looked to the side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was you knocking on my door."

Malik pressed his lips together. Damn, Mariku was right. Nevertheless, Malik didn't want to talk to him. He didn't know whether he should like him or not. Malik stood up and left the room without another word.

Sighing Mariku looked after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note:** This chapter is censored. You can find the uncensored version on AO3 (link in my profile)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Malik lay awake, like so often in the last days. He should sleep. He was safe; safer than he had been in the last two years and yet he couldn't sleep for more than three hours. Malik sat up and looked around. In the darkness he could barely see the others. Jonouchi snored. By now, he got used to being surrounded by people again. He had become friends especially with Jonouchi and Honda. They were surprisingly cheerful, considering their situation.

Honda could, unlike assumed, talk and crack dirty jokes which made Malik blush like never before in his life. Jonouchi had shown him how to deal properly with the sniper rifle. He had fun with them and they made him laugh. Laughter; he had really missed that.

Malik stood up. He couldn't lie still any longer. He would just go around for a bit. Pay a visit to Mokuba and Noah and look how Mai and Yami were doing on the roof. He closed the door as quietly as possible. He didn't want to wake the others.

His footsteps echoed in the empty corridor. Malik touched the gun at his side. Even though he knew he was safe in the building, he felt uncomfortable. Tensed, he climbed the steps and stopped as he reached the top.

Mariku stood in the hallway, staring out the window. By the light of the moon Malik could see how he bit his lower lip and clutched his dog tag. Did this guy ever sleep?

Malik stepped closer. "Hey."

For the first time he saw Mariku wince.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Mariku asked immediately and straightened his shoulders.

"Why aren't _you_ sleeping?"

"You're really tiresome," Mariku sighed. "Will I ever get an answer to my questions?"

"I can't sleep any longer."

"You have to. I want you to be on the roof tomorrow night and I really don't need a third person like Jonouchi and Honda. Those two are stressful enough."

"I thought they are your best men?"

"That makes things worse."

Silently they stood side by side. Malik hadn't really planned to get into a conversation with Mariku. Their relationship was just fine the last few days, perhaps because they had hardly spoken to each other.

"You've settled in quite well."

"Yeah, kind of."

"Good. The team can only work if everyone feels like part of the team." Malik heard him take a deep breath. "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

The light in the kitchen dazzled Malik at first. He blinked a few times and then sat down at the table. Mariku shook the coffee tin. It was almost empty. "We need to go shopping."

"Two streets from here is a supermarket."

"We've already been there. It's getting more and more difficult to find something eatable. Good thing there's canned food." He sat down beside Malik at the table. "But damn, I wouldn't mind a piece of pizza."

"I don't even remember how pizza tastes," said Malik, grimacing. "Ice-cream."

"Chocolate."

"Apples."

"Apples? Apples aren't a problem. There're apple trees in the suburbs. It would also be the perfect time."

"Don't give me hope," sighed Malik while Mariku got up and poured them coffee.

"There is no hope anymore," said Mariku seriously and sat down again.

"I still have hope," Malik replied defiantly and took the cup. Since he had joined Mariku, he had more hope than ever to survive. The two young men drank their coffee in silence.

"Why?" Malik asked suddenly.

Mariku looked up. "Why what?"

"Why have you lost hope?"

Mariku didn't answer for such a long time, Malik thought he would never do it.

Finally he answered, quietly as he stared into his cup: "If you had to shoot your five year old sister, you would lose hope too."

Malik swallowed. He shot his brother, yes, but a child? He didn't know if he could do that. "Why are you still fighting then?"

"For people like you, who still have hope."

Malik clutched his cup tighter and looked at Mariku. The corners of Mariku's mouth lifted into a slight smile; an honest smile. It lasted only a few seconds, before his expression got serious again. "You'll stay here today. I want you to rest, but it doesn't look like you would have a problem staying awake at night anyway. In addition, Jou will keep you company. To separate him and Honda is as good as impossible." Mariku sighed.

"They're a good team."

"Which isn't worth shit if they are separated. Everyone should be able to work together with anyone from the team." He put his cup back on the table and looked like he wanted to say more, but the kitchen door opened and Mokuba entered.

"I knew I heard something." He smiled. "Ah coffee, perfect! Noah just woke up and that's exactly what he needs now." Malik and Mariku watched silently as Mokuba poured two cups of coffee and left the room whistling again.

Neither of them spoke a word and Malik began to feel uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat, trying to find a new topic to talk about, but he would just end up asking more personal things about the team or Mariku. Something like "Small Talk" didn't exist anymore.

"I think I'll lie down for a few more hours," he muttered and stood up. Mariku just nodded and Malik left the kitchen and hurried back into the bedroom.

"Malik! Did you fall asleep?"

Malik winced, torn from his thoughts. Jonouchi sat next to him. Through the night vision device Malik couldn't read his expression.

"We're losing," Jonouchi shouted angrily. "Honda is already three zombies in the lead!"

Like Mariku had predicted Jonouchi kept them company and they had started a little "game", of who had shot the most zombies until morning.

"Damn," muttered Malik and refocused on the tottering figures in front of the property. He wasn't willing to lose to Honda, even though his chances weren't that good. Honda had a lot more experience. It wasn't much of a help that Jonouchi was jumping up and down next to him cheering him on either.

"Damn Malik, are you still sleeping? That was dozens of miles away." His comments were as helpful as the hopping. "Honda has already eleven and we are still at six!"

"LOSER!" Honda yelled. Malik didn't need to turn around to see his grin.

Malik bit his lower lip and missed again.

"Don't let him provoke you," Jonouchi said. "I'll go and try to distract him."

Malik grinned. He had the fun of his life. It was almost as if he was with his friends, playing a video game, even though this was dead serious. Malik didn't want to think about it. He had missed having friends and fun. He just wanted to believe that they would all get on a ship and live happily ever after.

"Thirteen," Malik yelled.

"15!" Said Honda. "Damn, kid, you're good!"

Malik gritted his teeth. He hated it when they called him "kid". Mariku had started it and Jonouchi and Honda teased him with pleasure.

"Everything alright up here?"

_Speak of the devil..._ Malik's grin widened. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Yes sir!" Jonouchi saluted and Mariku shook his head.

"I can't help but think you only do that to mock me."

"No way, sir."

Malik chuckled. He heard Mariku come closer. Mariku stopped beside him without saying anything. Malik didn't know why, but to be observed by Mariku made him nervous.

"Show me what you have learned."

Malik closed his eyes and breathed deeply. _Don't miss_, he thought, biting his lower lip. His hands were suddenly sweaty. He felt like back in school, when the teacher was behind him, looking at his test paper.

_Concentrate Malik, just concentrate._

The shot went straight through the left eye socket. Malik avoided sighing with relief.

"Not bad." Mariku nodded approvingly.

"Malik had a good teacher," Jonouchi said, patting his own chest.

Mariku said nothing, but left without another word.

Jonouchi dropped to the ground next to Malik and hummed in amusement.

"What is it?" Malik asked.

A humming Jonouchi was never a good sign.

"He likes you."

Malik felt a tingling sensation inside him. "Nonsense."

"Believe me; I've known him long enough. We have done our training together, and when I say that he likes you, then it's true."

Malik felt the gun slipping out of his hands. Bakura had already indicated something like that too. He didn't want to think about it. "We've got a job to do," he said, changing the topic.

"Since you avoid talking about it, you like him too. But you wouldn't be the first to fall for his well-formed body, and when I say well-formed, damn boy, I know how he looks like naked." Malik blushed and he shot a bullet into the stone wall, which surrounded the property. "I see the topic interests you."

"Not really." Malik tried to sound as casual as possible.

"You can't fool me."

"If he's oh-so-well-formed, then why don't you throw yourself at him?"

"Thank you; I've already had the pleasure." Surprised, Malik looked up and saw Jonouchis wide grin. "This reaction gives me all the confirmation I need. It was just a joke by the way."

"Fuck you!" Grumbled Malik.

"When you're done with gossiping, you could try to catch up, but 22 is hard to catch," cried Honda, and Malik was relieved as Jonouchi gave his attention to his friend.

Malik avoided Mariku's glance during the meeting and had also avoided him in the past days. Jonouchi's words still rang in his ears. Well-formed. From the corner of his eye he looked at Mariku for the umpteenth time. Jonouchi sat opposite him and grinned mischievously. Malik gave him an angry look.

"Are you done flirting now?" Mariku looked at Malik and then Jonouchi.

Malik bit his lower lip and dropped his gaze on the table.

"Good. Honda, Jonouchi, Otogi , Mai, Malik. You come with me today. Our goal," he pointed at the map, "is at the end of the sector. Several supermarkets. Hopefully some of the stuff will still be edible."

Malik was glad for the distraction. The days he had to stay in their quarters almost drove him crazy. There was just nothing to do. Not even Anzu could distract him, even though she had tried. It was nice to chat with her, but Malik couldn't suppress his restlessness. He had almost missed dealing with zombies.

The day was gray and dreary, Malik expected rain any moment. He closed his jacket. The wind was cold and winter seemed close now.

The drive through the city took a long time. Jonouchi, Honda and Mai talked. Otogi drove the jeep as always, only Mariku and Malik were silent. Malik didn't feel like talking.

One of the boxes they had loaded to store the food in, moved back and forth. Malik grabbed the box just at the moment as Mariku placed his foot on top of it to also prevent it from moving. In a flash, Malik pulled his hand back so it wouldn't get crushed beneath Mariku's boot. He looked up, Mariku just shrugged his shoulders. Malik sighed annoyed. Twice he almost had shot off his ear and now he had nearly crushed his fingers, but all he did was shrug.

They turned into the parking lot of a supermarket and Malik was glad when he was finally able to get up. His feet were close to falling asleep. He winced as Honda cried out.

"Look at this gem!" He ran up to a car not far away. It looked battered, slightly rusted, with smashed windows, but otherwise it was a nice, sporty car in dark blue.

Jonouchi joined him. "A dream car! I always wanted one of those," he sighed and touched the hood respectfully.

Mariku wasn't impressed. "Come back! Immediately! As usual, teams of two: Otogi and Mai. Jonouchi and Honda. Malik and I. Keep your eyes open."

"Keep calm, we're not doing this for the first time," said Jonouchi and waved his hand, but Mariku wasn't pleased with this respond.

"I've told you countless times," Mariku roared, "if you get careless, then you're dead!"

It was the first time Malik saw the grin on Jonouchi's face disappear.

An awkward silence set in, which was interrupted by Mariku's commands: "Get a shopping cart and let's hope for the best."

Malik felt ridiculous pushing the shopping cart, but after only a few steps into the store Malik had no time to feel ridiculous anymore. A bestial stench greeted them and Malik gagged. He raised his hand to his mouth. His stomach turned. How could Mariku look around with such a straight face? Malik didn't know if he would survive an attack while confronted with this stench.

"Don't goof around," Mariku called after Jonouchi and Honda before they disappeared out of sight.

Malik felt sick. He got used to the stench of rotten food only slowly. He was startled when he heard a loud clank.

Mariku grumbled. "Those hooligans!"

"SHIT!" Jonouchi's cry echoed through the store. "The refrigerated shelf is alive."

"Shoot it," Mariku called back and rolled his eyes.

Malik hung half over the cart. He wanted to throw up, but he just choked.

Mariku stopped and looked at him. "Everything okay?"

"Do I look like everything is okay?" Malik replied annoyed.

"If I had known that you can't handle it, I would have taken someone else."

Malik straightened his shoulders. Mariku affected his honor. Hadn't he sworn himself that he wouldn't show anymore weakness in front of Mariku? "I can do this," he replied defiantly.

"Well, then shoot the guy behind you."

Malik whirled around so fast, the gun almost slipped from his hands. It took him two shots to bring the zombie down.

"Shit," he muttered. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. Mariku had saved him more or less... again. At least this time he hadn't tried to shoot his ear off.

There were no further incidents. And even though they heard shots, no one contacted them to ask for help.

"Bingo!"

They had found the canned food. Mariku took one of the cans off the shelf and turned it critically before he opened it and smelled the contents.

"Hm, what do you say?"

He held the can under Malik's nose.

"Smells quite acceptable." But right now everything had smelled acceptable that wasn't rotten.

"Good." He took the cart from Malik and put it close to the shelf. With his arm he cleared up the shelves and Malik picked up the fallen cans.

"Guys," Mariku spoke into the radio. "We have what we need, if you haven't found anything special, we'll meet at the exit. Over."

"All right, sir. Over." Jonouchi answered.

Mariku sighed. "I wish he'd stop calling me that." He looked at Malik. "Can you still push that thing?"

"Do I look so weak to you?"

Mariku sized him up and Malik gave him an angry look. He grabbed the car and turned his back on Mariku. He couldn't see the grin on Mariku's face.

Jonouchi and Honda almost rammed them as they neared the exit. Both of them had a shopping cart and it looked like they raced against each other.

"Damn it," roared Mariku, "can't you just once be serious?!"

Even Malik felt uncomfortable, although Mariku wasn't yelling at him. He had never seen him so angry.

"You pack up your shit and get into the car. Now. No more antics, do you fucking understand?"

Jonouchi and Honda both had lowered their gaze. They said nothing. Mariku was scarier than any horde of zombies at the moment. It was almost like the ground was shaking beneath his angry steps. Intimidated Malik followed him. He glanced over his shoulder. Jonouchi caught up to him. Honda stayed back. He had bent down to tie his shoe laces.

"Hey Honda, what's taking..." Jonouchi had turned around and backed out to the exit. He never finished his sentence.

Malik turned around too. Why did Jonouchi stop speaking? His eyes widened in horror.

The shot fell faster than Malik could ever have reacted in his whole life.

It was as if someone had turned off the sound of the world. No one moved. Everything seemed suddenly in slow motion. Everyone stared at Honda, who slowly raised his hand and touched the bloody spot on his shoulder. Incredulous, he stared at the red liquid on his hand. Malik saw him tremble. He felt as if someone had his heart filled with stones. He refused to accept what his eyes saw.

No!

The noise came back as a second shot rang through the air. The back of Honda's head exploded.

Slowly, Malik turned around. Mariku had the gun still raised. His face showed no emotions. Malik stared at him in disbelief. He had just shot one of his men; one of his friends. Without batting an eyelash. Malik was aware there would have been no rescue for Honda. One bite and you were infected. Depending on the size of the bite the transformation took up to half a day. In Honda's case it wouldn't even have taken an hour.

Jonouchi fell to his knees. His cry pierced marrow and bone. Malik hadn't felt so helpless in months. Suddenly Jonouchi jumped up and ran to the corpse of his friend. He shot his entire magazine into the zombie while he screamed. No one stopped him.

The shots stopped and Malik only heard the clicks of the trigger.

"Come on." Mariku's voice was cold and Malik felt the need to scream at him. How could he be so callous? They had just lost someone!

Jonouchi passed Malik. He had lowered his head and his body was shaking. Malik followed him slowly.

The journey back was a nightmare. Mai looked pale. Jonouchi stared blankly at his knees. Mariku, sitting next to Malik, had tensed his jaw and his fingers clutched the handle of his weapon so tightly that it looked as if he wanted to crush it.

Malik felt miserable. He had vomited twice. His mind still refused to accept that Honda was dead. How could zombies move so silently? No one had noticed or heard it. Mariku was right: being careless meant death.

When they came back no one asked what had happened. It was all over their faces. Honda was missing. Words weren't needed.

Jonouchi hit the wall. Over and over again.

"Jonouchi!"

He looked up, stared at Mariku.

Mariku put his hand on his shoulder and steered him inside. Malik looked after them. At least until Bakura handed him a box. He helped the others to bring in the food, but he was absent-minded. When he closed his eyes, he could see again and again how Honda's head exploded. He had stared at them in disbelief. He had known exactly what would happen to him next.

Malik just poked at his food listlessly. He hadn't the desire to eat something ever again. He hadn't known Honda for long and yet it hurt. Any loss on their side was a win for the zombies.

Everyone was startled as a plate fell to the ground and soup spilled over the floor. Yami shook. He had his lips pressed together firmly and clenched his fists so tight, Malik had the feeling he would break his own fingers any moment.

Yuugi put his hand on his brother's arm. Embittered, Yami looked at him. Without saying anything, the twins left the room. Anzu got up to clean up the shards. Malik helped her, glad to have at least a little bit to do.

That night no one slept too well. As Malik stood up, he saw most of the team staring at the ceiling. Jonouchi's sleeping place was empty. Malik hadn't seen him and Mariku all day. Restless, Malik moved through the aisles. In his mind, he always reviewed the last day. What could they have done differently? Had they been too careless? He had been traveling with trained soldiers. Why had they noticed it too late?

He shivered as he stepped onto the roof. Bakura looked up and gave him a nod. Yami didn't respond. He fired one shot after the other. Malik sat down next to Bakura.

"Hey."

"Hey, can't sleep?" Malik nodded. "Not surprising. Damn, I'm glad I can be up here today." He fired a shot. "And I think when Yami's finished, there's not a single zombie in the city anymore."

"Did they know each other well?"

"Best friends since high school, I think."

"I thought Jou...?"

"They were a clique."

Silence followed, broken only by Yami's shots.

"What will happen now?"

Bakura shrugged. "It won't change much. We have a task, a goal. Everything will continue as usual..." He broke off as Mariku opened the roof door.

Mariku still looked more sullen than usual and as he discovered Malik his expression darkened even more.

"What are you doing here?" He barked at him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"That's no reason to walk around alone!" He grabbed Malik's arm and pulled him on his feet. Malik grimaced in pain. Mariku had a damn strong grip. "I never want to see you somewhere alone, do you fucking understand me?" He almost dragged him off the roof. "Even in here, it's not safe." The door closed behind him with a crash.

"I don't want anything happening to you" Mariku added quietly and loosened his grip.

Malik's eyes widened in surprise. Mariku was worried. Worried about him. His heart beat a little faster.

But he was probably worried about everyone of the group.

Suddenly Malik realized that Mariku blamed himself for what happened. He had yelled at Honda shortly before it happened. It had been his mission. His instructions. And now one of them was dead. He saw himself responsible.

"Mariku" Malik began, but Mariku didn't let him finish. He opened the door to the dormitory.

"Get in."

Malik made a second approach.

"Get in!"

As the door closed behind him Malik leaned his forehead against it. His arm still hurt.

The next few days were a nightmare. Everyone was testy and exhausted. They acted more rabid than usual. No one made jokes. No one spoke a word too much. And everyone wanted to kill as many zombies as possible.

Mariku was still more obnoxious than usual and Malik had the feeling he didn't sleep at all anymore. Since Mariku's tongue-lashing Malik hadn't left the dormitory at night. He could hardly sleep nevertheless. Malik had never really left his home town, but now he wanted nothing more than to finally get out of here. He wanted to leave everything behind.

"Three days," said Mariku one day at dinner. "In three days we drive on."

They muttered. Everyone seemed to be happy about the news. No one wanted to stay longer.

Malik calculated. He would once again be on the roof. Together with Jonouchi. At least if he wasn't mistaken. He looked up at Jonouchi, sitting beside him. This time, they wouldn't have much fun.

Malik almost went crazy. He rolled from one side to the other. Bakura hissed at him. He was restless but Mariku had forbidden him to stray through the building. If he started to walk up and down the dormitory Bakura would probably shoot him.

"Fuck it," muttered Malik and stood up. If Mariku didn't allow him to go alone, he should accompany him. Malik couldn't lie still any longer.

As Malik entered the room Mariku sat in his chair by the window. The rifle and night vision goggles lay beside him on the window board. He didn't turn around as Malik entered. Concentrated, Mariku stared into the darkness. Only dimly he could see the undead outside the property.

"You should really relax a little," Malik said softly, placing his hand on Mariku's shoulder.

Now that he saw him he lost interest in wandering through the building. Perhaps a conversation with Mariku would be enough to calm him.

Mariku looked up. Exhausted. Tired of the never-ending battle, and probably also from life. Honda's loss affected him more than he wanted to show.

"Relaxation means death." His voice lacked its harshness.

Malik was overcome by the need to hug Mariku, but he knew that he wouldn't allow it.

"You can't go on like this."

Mariku made a derogatory sound and went back to staring out of the window.

Uncertain, Malik stood beside him. He didn't really know how to deal with this situation. Mariku was strong. Always. No matter what was coming. He was there for everyone, but who was there for Mariku?

Malik gave him a sidelong glance. Mariku looked old. Not surprising with what he had been through. Of them all, he probably survived the most terror. He hardly slept. Just now Malik could see this clearly. He never saw Mariku eating either. He blamed himself for Honda's death.

Gently, Malik touched his cheek. Mariku looked at him and did nothing as Malik kissed him. Quite the opposite. He wrapped his arms around Malik and pulled him onto his lap.

Malik noticed the hunger in his kiss, the longing for a piece of love. Malik stroked Mariku's chest, feeling the muscles under his fingers. Mariku's embrace was almost painful. Mariku's lips were rough and dry. Malik had never experienced such a kiss. His stomach tingled. He pushed up Mariku's shirt slightly and stroked the soft skin.

Mariku broke the kiss and Malik stopped his touches. Had he gone too far? Mariku looked at him for a long time and silently. He stroked Malik's hair and along his ears.

"Still angry about it?" he whispered.

"Damn angry," Malik said softly and gently stroked Mariku's belly.

Mariku looked amused. He kissed Malik lightly, but the kiss quickly became more intense. Instead of continuing upward Malik's hand slipped down. He felt the hardness in Mariku's lap. He took his other hand for help and opened Mariku's pants.

Mariku did nothing to stop him. Malik wasn't sure about where this was going. When he had gone to Mariku he certainly hadn't anything like that in mind. He wanted to go for a walk; instead he had Mariku's cock in his hand. Inevitably he had to think of Jonouchi. He hadn't lied to him.

* * *

><p>Mariku sank down onto Malik. Malik heard his panting by his ear. He put his arms around Mariku and smiled. Couldn't this moment just last forever? Everything was so peaceful. He felt not only satisfied, but secured like he hadn't felt in a long time.<p>

The smile vanished from Malik's face. For a short while he had been able to forget in what a cruel world they lived in, but the reality had caught up with him again.

Mariku kissed his temple, withdrew from him and sat up. He used the sheet to wipe off the cum, Malik did the same, and fell back on the bed.

Mariku lifted the blanket, which had slipped to the floor and put it over Malik.

"Are you okay?"

Malik nodded. He felt good. He put his hand on Mariku's thigh.

"You should really rest too."

"You don't give up, do you?" Malik shook his head. "Have you done all this to make me tired?"

Malik blushed. "No, that was... not planned. Nevertheless, you should be sleeping. It's not healthy."

"What's going on outside is not healthy," said Mariku. He looked at Malik and sighed. "Well, it won't hurt, right?" He slipped under the covers to Malik, who immediately put one leg around him. He wouldn't let him get up again. At least not tonight. He put a hand on Mariku's chest and felt the regular heartbeat. Malik really wished he would have met Mariku in a different time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slowly Malik opened his eyes. He snuggled the blanket and sighed contentedly. It took him some time until he realized that Mariku no longer lay beside him. Malik looked up. The soldier had reoccupied his place at the window. "Did you sleep?"

Mariku looked over his shoulder. "I did."

"But not for long!"

"I slept enough." Malik made a derogatory sound. "Don't worry about me." Malik rolled his eyes. How could Mariku be so stubborn? He curled up and watched the soldier, who hadn't even bothered to put on clothes. He would catch a cold. Malik thought about the last few hours. He still had a cozy, satisfied feeling in his stomach. What happened still surprised him a little, but it had happened and it did them both a power of good. At least, he hoped so. Even though he now felt kind of stupid, because of the way he acted. Hopefully Mariku didn't think he was a wuss. He buried his flushed face in the pillow. Even though, Mariku could have been a little bit more careful.

* * *

><p>It had started to rain, just as Malik had suspected it. The only good thing about it was not even the zombies liked the rain, and didn't show their ugly faces. Jonouchi sat at the open garage door on a couple of boxes and stared into the rain. Malik walked slowly toward him.<p>

"I can't wait to get out of here," muttered Jonouchi and stroked the gun that lay beside him. "And if Mariku thinks I'll stay at the roof while an ocean is coming down from the sky, I'll shove my gun up his ass."

Malik sat down next to him. It was the first time since Honda's death that they spoke. "I don't think this will be crowned with success."

"Then I'll let you do it. I'm sure you're coming close enough." Jonouchi's grin was the biggest Malik had ever seen.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Oh Malik, I'm not an idiot. I know how it sounds when people fuck."

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Asked Malik upset. His cheeks were flushed. Oh great, more stuff Jonouchi could tease him with.

Jonouchi raised his hands. "I didn't. I just wanted to talk to Mariku once more, but after the noises I heard it was better not to disturb him."

"Sorry..."

"For what?" Jonouchi slapped him on the back. "Believe me, if someone deserves a good fuck in this unit, it's Mariku." He sighed. "He may be a killjoy, but he's the one who pulls you back out of the shit... at least as soon as he thinks you have been in there long enough." Jonouchi smiled. "Without him, we would all be fucked. Although..." His smile turned into a grin, "you have been fucked."

Malik gritted his teeth. "I'm leaving."

"Malik, no! No, stay! Tell me about it!" Jounouchi shouted after him, but Malik had already left.

"Everything okay?"

Malik literally jumped into the air and put his hand to his chest. It should be prohibited to be able to sneak in boots. "One day you'll frighten me to death."

Mariku didn't look impressed.

"I wouldn't go in there." He nodded toward the door that led into the garage.

"Why?"

"Jonouchi, he... well, he heard us last night."

Mariku sighed. "I'll make fast work of that."

Malik watched him. He and Mariku had not yet talked about what had happened. Would they even talk about it? Malik bit his lower lip. Was there even anything to talk about? They fucked, that's nothing special. Would it happen again?

Malik wasn't sure if he wanted it to happen again. It was nice to forget about everything just for a while. He had enjoyed the touches and kisses, but in this world there was no time for a relationship. Malik sighed. He would just wait and see how Mariku acted towards him.

* * *

><p>"Shit, it's fucking cold," grumbled Jonouchi.<p>

"At least it's not raining," Malik tried to cheer him up, but shivered as well.

"The ground is soaking wet. Does Mariku want me to get sick? Loving it!"

"Be glad that this is the last night. Tomorrow morning we're leaving." They had spent the entire day loading weapons and supplies into the Jeep. Mariku wanted to leave as soon as the sun rose. Malik was excited. Did other cities suffer like his hometown? Or even more? Would there be many zombies as well? Would they find more survivors?

Malik felt a tingling sensation in my stomach. He also couldn't stop himself from thinking about Mariku. His behavior towards Malik hadn't changed. Apparently it really was just a one-off. He should simply accept the fact, but it was more difficult than he had hoped. Even recalling Mariku's bad qualities didn't help.

"MALIK, DAMN! Are you asleep?"

"Huh?" Damn, he really needed to concentrate on his task.

"Is something the matter on your side?" Only now, Malik noticed the unusual small number of undead in front of the gate. He could just make out two. "Where are those bastards? Did the rain wash them away?"

Malik couldn't find an explanation.

"Maybe the storm this afternoon scared them away?"

"Hell, that storm almost scared me away." Jonouchi was right. It's been years since Malik saw such a terrible storm. The thunder was deafening, and for a short while they had no power. Mariku almost freaked.

Malik yawned. Being on the roof was boring when there was nothing to do. In addition, his clothes were wet and he was shivering. Jonouchi was right: in the end they'd get sick. As soon as Mariku showed up, he would complain extensively, even though Jonouchi would probably complain louder anyway.

"This is so pointless," grumbled Jonouchi. "As if I had nothing better to do!"

"What else would you have to do?"

"The satisfaction of my sexual needs."

"Give your hand a break."

"Screw you!"

They joked for a while and Malik was glad that they were able to do. Honda's death had hit them hard, but mourning for too long wouldn't help. They had to focus on their own survival.

Time passed slowly. Malik was cold and for the first time, he wished to lie in the dormitory under his blanket. He took off the night vision goggles and rubbed his eyes. Mariku would probably not allow that he took a shower before departure. If he got sick, he would whine until Mariku regret that he put them on the roof.

Malik stood up, yawning and stretching. He would fall asleep if the night continued like this. He should be happy not so see any zombies around, but it was still boring. He wanted to leave and get out of the city.

"Jou, anything happening on your side?"

"Not a scrap. And I'm freezing my ass off!" Malik sat down and closed his eyes. Mariku would certainly get angry when he saw him like this, not doing his duty. He could bite him. Malik touched his left ear. What were those noises? They didn't quite fit in.

"Jou, do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Be quiet and listen."

Jonouchi kept quiet and they both listened. Rocks fell on rocks and something fell into mud. At least it sounded like that.

"What the hell is that?"

"Let's check the sides, okay?" Since the area was surrounded by a high stone wall they only had paid attention to the barred gates. The property was monitored to a large extent by the cameras as well. Malik put on the night vision devise again and went counterclockwise along the edge of the flat roof in search of the source of the noise.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT!" Jonouchi screamed. Malik gripped his gun harder and ran to Jonouchi on the opposite side. Jonouchi yelled into his radio: "Mariku? MARIKU! GODDAMNIT! MARIKU?" The answer was static.

Malik looked down and his heart stopped for a second.

A hole.

In the wall.

It was not big, but big enough to crawl through. It was in the dead angle of the cameras. No wonder they had seen so little zombies. They were in the building. He had the creeping horrors.

"Something's disturbing the connection. SHIT!" Jonouchi grabbed Malik by the arm. "We have to go inside. Maybe... maybe it's not too late."

It was dark inside as they went down the stairs. Only the night vision devices made sure that they could see. They couldn't hear anything though.

"We must be careful," muttered Jonouchi. "I'll go first. You watch my back."

Malik nodded and followed Jonouchi further down the stairs. He breathed slowly, his heart racing. He tried to focus if he could hear anything, besides Jonouchi's steps, there was only silence. They tiptoed along the wall. Malik almost ran into Jonouchi as he suddenly stopped.

Malik's nerves were stretched to a breaking point. He'd wished for action, but reality just had to overdo it, right? Raising his weapon, Jonouchi swirled around the corner. Malik drew a sharp breath, but Jonouchi lowered the gun.

"Mariku, goddamnit, do you want me to blow your brains out?"

Mariku also lowered his weapon. "You'd be dead before you could pull the trigger."

"What happened?" Malik interfered. There were more important things to talk about than who would've shot whom first.

"I was on my way to you," Mariku said, "as the lights turned off."

"Mariku, there's a fucking hole in the wall!"

"WHAT?" He grabbed Jonouchi roughly by the arm. "And you're only telling me now?"

It was like everything had just waited for the moment Mariku had been informed, suddenly they heard gunshots. They echoed unnaturally through the empty halls. "Shit," muttered Mariku. He motioned them to follow him. They heard a loud scream. Malik got goosebumps. That wasn't a good sign. He tried not to be nervous. He had already been in more desperate situations and this time he was way better equipped.

The shots ceased suddenly. "Fuck, I hope everyone's alright," whispered Mariku and gave them are a sign to stay. He glanced around the corner, the gun ready to fire. Malik swallowed. He kept an eye on the way they had just come. Mariku fired two shots. Bodies fell to the ground and lay there for good. They continued on their way and went over the dead bodies on the floor. There were more than the two Mariku just shot.

Mariku pushed open the door to the video room. "Mokuba? Noah?" He only got a sob as answer. "Jou, Malik, keep an eye on the door. Mokuba?" Through the night vision device, the scene looked more bizarre than usual. Zombies were lying across the floor. The screens were black. Noah sat in the corner and pressed something to his body that had once been his arm. His face was serious as he looked up to his brother, who had raised his weapon. The barrel was pointed directly at Noah's forehead. Mokuba was shaking all over and even though Malik couldn't see his face, he was sure that he was crying.

Malik turned around and paid attention to the door. Jonouchi was standing in the hallway. Malik knew what would happen next and he also knew how Mokuba felt. He knew it all too well. He, too, had been forced to shoot his brother, but Noah still had his head on straight. Rishid had already been a monster. Malik shook his head. He didn't want to remember that.

"Come on," said Noah quietly. "Shoot me!"

"But, but," sobbed Mokuba and trembled even more. "I can't."

"SHOOT ME! I don't want to turn into one of them. "

"Noah..."

"I'll always be with you, okay? Always! Now shoot me before... before Mariku does it." Mokuba looked back over his shoulder. Mariku had already raised his gun. "It won't be long until... shoot me, please."

"I love you." Noah smiled as Mokuba pulled the trigger.

Weeping, Mokuba fell to his knees. He threw away the weapon as if it would cause him pain.

"Mokuba." Mariku put a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "Let's go, Mokuba."

"NO! I can't leave him alone," sobbed Mokuba and grabbed the uninjured arm of his brother.

Mariku's voice was no more than a whisper, "Mokuba , he wanted you to live." He gently put his hand on Mokuba's much smaller one and loosened Mokuba's grip carefully. "Live on. For your brother." Mokuba fell around Mariku's neck and buried his face in his jacket. "Let's go, okay?" Mokuba nodded. "Jou, what's the situation?"

"Shots from below, but everything seems alright up here."

"Jou, you're watching our back. Malik, I want you to keep an eye on Mokuba. We get the others and then we get out of here."

They moved forward slowly. Malik's hand rested on Mokuba's shoulder. The boy was still shaken by sobs. Malik felt his pain. The loss of his brother would leave a void that could never be filled again.

The farther they came down the more uncomfortable it became. Malik kept Mokuba behind his back while they cleared their way.

Mariku raised his hand. "Stop! There's something wrong." They stopped and tried to see what was going on on the steps below them.

"Is that... Mai?" Malik asked in a whisper as he peered over Mariku's shoulder.

"Fuck." The bullets from Mariku's gun smashed the heads of the zombies. They hurried down the steps. Malik was feeling sick. Mokuba pressed himself against him. Malik felt the little fingers painfully clutching his arm.

Mai lay wide-eyed in front of them. Horror was written all over her face. The attack had come as a surprise. She wasn't armed. The zombies had her throat torn out and ripped open the stomach. Her intestines spilled out. "SHIT!" Mariku punched against the wall.

Two losses in one night and they didn't know what lay ahead of them yet. Were the others safe? Or was it all too late?

"Bakura?" Mariku roared through the hallway. "Yami? Anzu?"

"We're here," answered Anzu. They were further down the hallway.

"Losses?"

"Yuugi is injured, but it's not bad. Mai is gone. We don't know where she is."

Mariku took a deep breath. At least they were still alive.

"Can you come to us?"

"Negative! We barely have any ammo."

"Damn," muttered Mariku and checked his own magazine. He turned to Malik and Jonouchi. "How much do you still have?"

"Enough for a while."

Malik patted his pants pocket. "I have a spare magazine."

"Let's move then." He looked forward. "We're coming!"

They didn't get an answer, but heard scratching and furious blows against a metal door.

"Shit, so many!" Cursed Jonouchi. It was like the entire zombie population of the city was between them and the rest of their team. They were hungry and their meal closer than usual. Malik's shirt stuck to his upper body. He wanted to take off his jacket, but there was no time. The zombies had noticed them quickly after they had shot down some of them and were now trying to get a piece of them between their teeth.

Malik rammed his elbow into a zombie's rotten face before he hit him with his gun. He tried as best he could to save ammunition. They heard shots as they approached the dormitory.

"Mariku?" yelled Bakura. "Can you hurry up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to have a cup of tea," Mariku roared back and shot down two zombies at once.

The door came into view. "Malik, Mokuba, hurry up and get in. Jou and I keep these bastards at bay."

Malik pounded on the door. "Open the door, goddamnit!"

He pushed Mokuba in the room first, scarcely when the door opened a crack, and followed immediately afterwards. He leaned against the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. He fell to the ground and looked around. Everyone had a very strained face. Anzu had put her arms around Mokuba. Yami knelt beside his brother, whose right ankle was swollen. Otogi stood beside Bakura at the door, his weapon raised. Bakura let Jonouchi and Mariku in the dormitory.

"We lost two of our men," Mariku began to explain, "And out there is a fucking horde of these sons of bitches. We are short on ammo and," he glanced at Yuugi, "can you walk?" Yuugi shook his head. "Shit." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how many are out there, but we have to get to the garage somehow." Mariku walked up and down, thinking aloud. "Jonouchi, you take Yuugi piggyback. Yuugi takes your gun. Can you do that?" The two men nodded. "You go first together with Otogi and Yami. After that, Malik, Anzu and Mokuba. Bakura and I will cover your backs. Any questions?"

Malik shook his head and came back on his feet. The faster they got out of here the better. "Watch your ammo." Jonouchi took Yuugi on his back. Mariku put his hand on the doorknob and waited until Jonouchi, Yami and Otogi had lined up. "Ready?" Everyone nodded.

Malik's heart started to beat faster again, and his body was pumping adrenaline through his veins. He joined Anzu and Mokuba, who was still trembling. Anzu's lower lip was bleeding.

Hell broke loose as Mariku opened the door.

Despite Jonouchi and the others doing a great job clearing their way, they only moved forward painfully slow. Malik got the feeling they would never reach the garage. He looked back and his eyes met Mariku's. They nodded at each other briefly.

"We're almost there," shouted Otogi.

Yami fell back. "No more ammunition," he muttered, using his weapon as a batsman. At least it was easy to decapitate the zombies. The rotted flesh was easy to cut through.

"Everything's quiet here," roared Jonouchi as he opened the door to the garage.

"Hurry up!"

Otogi jumped behind the wheel and started the engine. Jonouchi helped Yuugi on the back seat and then climbed onto the load bed to Yami. Yami reloaded his weapon. Mokuba and Anzu also sat down in the car. "Go! Go!" Mariku slammed the door.

"And who opens the gate?"

Mariku stopped. "Shit! Okay, just drive outside for now. We have more leeway outside and now we are better equipped as well." Mariku opened the garage door and then jumped back on the bed. It had started to rain heavily. At least only a few zombies roamed the grounds.

"What do we do?" Cried Otogi through the open driver's window as they came closer to the gate. Thunder rumbled. The zombies got more.

"Just drive!"

"Will it work?"

"We'll see."

Otogi floored the gas pedal. Malik closed his eyes. That would never end well. Had Mariku lost his mind? The impact with the gate made Malik lose his balance. He hit his head on Mariku's gun. Malik cursed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Everything okay?" Malik nodded slightly, even though he had the feeling his head would burst. At least they had managed to break through the gate. "To the west," roared Mariku. Malik clung to the sides. Good thing they had the box with the weapons and food properly secured. Otogi drove like a madman.

Malik shivered. The wind was icy and he was soaked to the skin. He rubbed his arms but it didn't help. He felt an arm around his shoulder and looked up. It was Mariku. "Come closer everyone."

"You are just looking for an excuse to cuddle with Malik," Jonouchi said, grinning slightly.

"Come into my arms, you bloody bastard." Mariku pulled Jonouchi close. Malik pressed himself against Mariku. It wasn't really helping against the cold, but it felt good anyway. They left the city behind. Malik looked back and swallowed. That was probably the last time he would see his hometown. He sighed and leaned back on Mariku. He wouldn't miss it.


	5. Chapter 5

Malik turned to the other side, trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position while ignoring all the unpleasant things around him. He just wanted to sleep, but his clothes were wet, he was cold, his throat was scratching, his body was tense and his head throbbed painfully. He touched his forehead and pulled his hand back immediately. He had a bump where he hit his head on Mariku's gun.

"Malik turned into a unicorn."

"Fuck you, Jou," coughed Malik. His voice was scratchy and he still refused to open his eyes. He heard a sneeze.

"Shit, Mariku. You see, Malik is sick as well, and it's all your goddamn fault."

"My fault?" Mariku's voice came from right above Malik's head, and only now Malik realized he was using Mariku as mattress.

"We drove through the rain for hours!" Jonouchi sneezed again. "And I feel like Otogi ran me over with the jeep a few times."

"You look like that as well."

"Bite me, Mariku."

"Can you two shut the fuck up? There are people here who want to sleep," growled Bakura.

"As if…" Sneezing. Sneezing. "…you could sleep here. It's cold and wet and," another sneeze, "disgusting. Malik is the only one who kind of has a comfortable place."

"You didn't want to come into my arms, so stop complaining." Mariku sounded amused.

Malik finally forced himself to open his eyes. The sky was clear, and morning was dawning. He had slept through half the night and still felt whacked. He sat up slightly, but kept leaning against Mariku, who put his arm around him. Jonouchi grinned, but Malik ignored him. He would have enjoyed the situation more, however, if his and Mariku's clothes were dry.

"Hey Otogi, do you see the farm house over there?"

"Sure."

"Drive there. We take a break."

"Ah, finally, I can't sit any longer." Jonouchi sneezed again. "Mariku, I'm sick."

Mariku sighed. "Annoying, that's what you are."

They left the main road and Malik snuggled closer to Mariku. Mariku's hug tightened and his fingers slipped beneath Malik's jacket and shirt. Malik shivered slightly as the cool fingers caressed his skin gently.

"Yami, Bakura, and I secure the terrain once we stop. Jonouchi and Malik, I want you to remain by the car. Keep your eyes open."

The car stopped right in front of the front door, and Mariku let go of Malik. Malik sat up straight and Mariku jumped down.

The house was still in a good condition. Next to it were the ruins of a burned down barn.

"First, we check the outside, after that, we go inside. Always stay in sight of each other." Mariku shouldered his rifle. "Once we know we are alone or have ensured that we are, we move in."

Jonouchi sat down next to Malik, once Mariku and the others were out of sight. Otogi walked up and down beside the jeep. Anzu, Mokuba, and Yuugi seemed to be still asleep.

"Looks like it's getting serious between you two." Jonouchi wanted to grin, but sneezed instead.

"Oh, shut up," Malik murmured hoarsely. He stretched his stiff body.

"Such a cute couple."

"We aren't a couple," hissed Malik.

"What would you call it then?"

Malik was stuck for an answer, because the front door opened suddenly.

"All safe," said Mariku. "Get upstairs."

Malik jumped from the bed and almost sank to his knees, because his legs refused to carry him at first. He supported himself against the car.

"Take a few weapons," Mariku ordered and opened the back door of the jeep. "Wake up, you sleepyheads."

Yawning, Anzu got out of the car. Mokuba followed her. He looked terrible: pale, traces of tears still visible on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. Cramped, he held Anzu's hand.

"Bakura, go with them." Mariku turned his attention to Yuugi, who clumsily tried to get out of the car. "How's your foot?"

"Blue, swollen and hurts like shit."

Mariku sighed. "That's just what we need. Well, we think about that later."

Yami showed up to help his brother out of the car and into the house.

"How long will we stay?"

"Until tomorrow morning. I want to reach the next town as soon as possible."

Jonouchi wiped his runny nose with the back of his hand. "Mariku, I'm sick," he moaned and tried to wipe his hand on Mariku's jacket.

Mariku took one step back. "Don't make me shoot you."

"Come on in," Malik called from the door, "or do you want to spend all day outside?" He turned around and entered the house. The air was musty, but it was pleasantly warm. The tracks in the dust told him which way the others had taken. They had all made themselves comfortable in the bedroom.

"Get out of your wet clothes," Mariku ordered. "I don't need any more people whining how sick they are." He looked around. "The bathroom is next door. There's no running water, but our clothes can dry there."

"But my bohohoho", sneezing, "boxers are also wet!"

"Then take them off," Mariku replied coldly while he took off his jacket.

Malik sat down on the floor and slipped out of his old sneakers. He never thought of getting new shoes, even though he needed new ones.

His feet were freezing, and he tried to warm them with his hands, which wasn't very effective due to his hands also being cold.

"Malik, are you coming?" Mariku stood at the door waiting. He had put his jacket over his arm. Malik came to his feet and followed him to the bathroom, where Bakura, Yami, and Jonouchi just got rid of their clothes.

Jounouchi sized Malik up. "Hey, hey, not bad."

"Stop gawking," growled Mariku.

"Jealous?" Provoked Jonouchi. "But Malik really is a gem."

"Is there something going on we should know about?" Bakura intervened and looked at Jonouchi with raised eyebrows.

Before Jonouchi could say anything, Mariku said: "Let's go back to the others!" His tone brooked no dissent. "Get some sleep." He looked at Jonouchi. "Especially you! Sleep makes you healthy."

They went back into the bedroom.

"In the closet were still a couple of blankets," Anzu said smiling. "And even some old clothes."

"Great!" Jonouchi wanted to grab one of the blankets, but Mariku held him back. "Do you want me to get even sicker without a blanket?"

"You take the bed."

"Yeah!"

"How are you feeling, Malik?" Mariku didn't look at him while he talked. "Are you fit enough for the first watch?"

Malik felt exhausted, but he agreed anyway. Mariku turned to him and put a blanket around his shoulders. "If you can't handle it, let me know." Malik nodded. "How's your head?" He gently touched the bump on Malik's forehead.

"It's alright." He put on a weak smile. "I'm more worried about my neck."

"Once we get to the city we are looking for a pharmacy," whispered Mariku and stroked Malik's cheek gently. From the bed they could hear repeatedly sneezing. "Especially for him." Malik laughed softly and turned to the window to do his duty. "Wait." Mariku took his gun and smashed a small hole in the window. "It won't get so cold like this."

Malik got down on his knees and put the gun barrel through the hole.

Slowly Mariku walked across the room. He wanted to make sure that everyone was resting. Then he sat down beside Malik on the floor. "Aren't you cold?" Malik asked and threw Mariku a brief side glance.

"It's alright."

"If you get sick too, we can billet on a hospital. Come on, slip closer." Malik lifted the blanket. "Besides, you should be sleeping as well."

"The last time you said that to me, we had sex." Malik felt Mariku's cool skin at his side. He lowered the blanket.

"It's a little bit too crowded in here for that," murmured Malik. "And I have to pay attention that no one's going to eat us as well."

"I'll wake Bakura, he'll take over, and we'll go to the room next door."

Surprised Malik looked at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Mariku?"

Mariku smiled slightly, but his face turned serious again and he looked around. "They're dropping like flies." He licked his dry lips. The sudden change of subject surprised Malik, but it was clear that this was the topic Mariku actually wanted to talk about. "Three lost again." He clenched his hands into fists. "Honda... Noah... Mai. Mokuba won't get through this. He's too young, and now Noah is gone. He's a wreck." Mariku sighed.

"He still has us."

"That's not the same. We are... grown up. He's still a child." Mariku paused. "It's better if you have an emotionally distance to everything and everyone," Mariku said so quietly, Malik could only hear his words because he was sitting right next to him. His heart clenched. The conversation had taken a direction he didn't like. Especially since he had to agree with Mariku. It was a thousand times worse to lose someone who means something to you. He felt a knot tightened in his stomach.

Malik didn't feel the need to continue the conversation. He focused on the environment outside, but all was quiet. The farm was submerged in a soft light by the morning sun, but appearances were deceptive. Malik could feel the cold through the hole in the window. The first snow would be coming soon. Malik yawned.

"Tired?"

"It's alright."

"Lie down. I'll wake Bakura." Mariku stood up.

"You don't have to..." Malik said, but it was already too late. Mariku had rather rudely torn Bakura from his sleep. "He's still half asleep. I still can go on for a while."

"Now I'm awake, now I can..." The rest of the sentence was lost in Bakura's yawn.

Malik wrapped the blanket tighter around him, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had to make himself small in order to find space, but at least the mattress was comfortable.

* * *

><p>"MALIK" Malik started from his sleep and packed a punch. He heard a painful cry and gleeful laugh. He blinked a few times and became aware of his surroundings. Jonouchi was holding his nose, blood running through his fingers. Bakura wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.<p>

"Good punch."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jou. I thought you were attacking me."

Jonouchi grabbed one of the blankets and pressed it against his nose. "I can be glad you didn't have a weapon then." He had to sneeze and cursed immediately afterwards. "I think I'm going to pass out." He sat down on the bed next to Malik. "What have you done before? Boxing? I think you broke my nose."

"Sorry," muttered Malik. Bakura was still laughing.

"What's taking you so long?" Anzu called.

"Lunch is ready." Jonouchi's voice was muffled by the blanket. "And your clothes should be good and dry."

Stretching, Malik stood up. He glanced out the window. The sun was standing high; it had to be almost noon. How could he have not noticed how everyone got up? He went into the bathroom and took his clothes. His pants were still a bit wet, but he put them on anyway. However, his shoes were completely done for.

Everyone was in the kitchen as Malik entered. "Ah, our Sleeping Beauty," grinned Jonouchi. His nose had stopped bleeding, but there was still a bit of blood stuck to it.

"Do you want another one?" Malik asked and raised his fist. Bakura began to laugh again.

"Sit down, dear." Anzu pushed him to the table and into a chair. She put a bowl of soup in front of him. While he ate, Malik looked around. Everyone looked older, and grimmer. They had lost three people in a short period of time. Malik had to think of Mariku's words. _Dropping like flies_, he said. Who would survive this madness? Would there even be survivors? Malik wasn't ready to give up hope. He looked to Mariku who sat next to Mokuba and talked quietly with him. Mokuba stirred his soup listlessly. He was pale and tears glistened in his eyes. Malik saw him shake his head. He knew how he felt. When he had lost Rishid he had almost blown his own brain out.

"You can do what you want this afternoon," Mariku said, "I still don't want to see anyone walking around alone or even unarmed. Don't move too far from the house. By the time its dawn, you are all back."

"Are you coming with us outside?" Bakura asked Malik.

"My shoes are busted," said Malik and wiggled his toes.

"Oh, there are certainly some shoes around you could wear."

"Forget it! I'll stay here." Malik didn't feel the slightest need to put on shoes of a stranger. Nevertheless, he accompanied Jonouchi and Bakura to the front door. The air was cool. The sun's rays were no longer sufficient to warm the earth. Malik went back into the house with the plan to look around a bit. Maybe he'd find something useful.

The door to the living room was open. Mariku sat on the couch, in front of him on the table he had laid out maps. Malik wanted to go to him, but changed his mind quickly.

"It's better if you have an emotionally distance to everything and everyone," Mariku's words came to his mind. Malik bit his lower lip and turned away.

* * *

><p>When morning dawned Mariku woke them. Malik was glad that it was time to leave. He had slept badly. His head ached, where the bump was, and swallowing hurt.<p>

"Where are your shoes?" Mariku wanted to know as Malik just zipped up his jacket.

"Busted," Malik cawed in reply.

"Put them on."

"But they are wet and busted"

"I don't care. You're not driving barefoot!"

Grumbling, Malik slipped into the still wet shoes and grimaced. His socks took the moisture immediately. Mariku's care had apparently dissolved into thin air in the last hours. Malik couldn't understand how running around in wet shoes would be better than barefoot, but he had no desire for further discussion. His throat ached and scratched.

Malik leaned against the weapon crate. His rifle was resting in his lap and he tried to ignore the disgusting feeling of wet sneakers. Mariku sat down next to him.

"Our next destination is a small town," Mariku began to explain. He had been brooding all day and half the night over his maps. "No factories or other sealed off buildings. We have to content ourselves with a house, that is, we need to be extra vigilant." He spread one of the maps on the bed. "The city isn't very big, so we won't stay for too long. A maximum of five days."

"Are we there yet?" Jounouchi asked with childlike voice.

Mariku gave him an annoyed look. "In three hours we should be there." He folded the map.

"Three hours? I'm going to sleep then." Jonouchi stretched his legs and closed his eyes. It didn't take long until he started snoring.

Malik slipped down a bit and closed his eyes. Jonouchi did it just right.

"You get a new pair of shoes when we get there," muttered Mariku and Malik opened his eyes again.

"How gracious," he replied in a whisper.

"We should have gotten you new shoes sooner."

"I like my sneakers," Malik said defiantly. Mariku chuckled and slipped closer. He put his arm around Malik's hip. "Can you make up your mind? First you bark," his voice failed him, and he cleared his throat, "at me and now you're going back to the cuddle tour." Coughing followed.

"Does it bother you?"

"Didn't you yourself say it is better not to get too close to someone?" He stared at his sneakers. Mariku's back and forth confused him. As if they had time for that.

Mariku's arm twitched and for a moment Malik thought he would withdraw it. The soldier sighed. "Yes, that's what I said, because it's true. Only sometimes, you just can't help it."

"So there is something going on between you two then?" Bakura had opened his eyes and looked at them questioningly. Malik kicked him in the shoulder. "Ouch." Bakura sat up.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is."

"No, it's not," growled Mariku.

"But that's finally something interesting. A blooming love in a broken world," he sighed theatrically.

"Shut up," muttered Malik and kicked again in Bakura's direction, but that didn't stop him from talking. Only Mariku's gun pressed against his forehead made him shut up.

* * *

><p>As they reached the city, Mariku stood up. "Jonouchi, wake up!"<p>

Grumbling, Jonouchi sat up. He blinked a few times and yawned. "I'm dead."

"Shut up and grab your gun. Pay attention! We don't know what awaits us in this city or how many zombies there are."

Jonouchi looked at Mariku. "You're so mean." But he grabbed his gun, like Mariku said, and changed his sitting position to face the streets.

"Slow down the car, Otogi." The jeep slowed down. Mariku eyed their surroundings suspiciously. Nothing moved. The streets were empty.

Jonouchi sneezed. "I need a pharmacy."

"As soon as we have settled down, we'll take care of everything else," answered Mariku. "Otogi navigate to the apartment blocks. I think one of them will serve our purpose."

"It's kinda weird, that there are no zombies around. Shouldn't they have showed up by now?" muttered Malik. The empty city made him nervous.

Mariku nodded, but didn't give Malik an answer.

* * *

><p>Otogi parked outside one of the apartment blocks and Mariku jumped onto the road. "Yami, Bakura, Otogi, I want you to stay by the car and take care of Mokuba and Yuugi. Anzu, Malik, Jou, you come with me." Mariku rattled at the front door. "Only opens from the inside, perfect," murmured Mariku.<p>

"Perfect? How do we get inside now?"

"Step aside, guys." Anzu pushed Jonouchi out of the way and leaned over the door lock. "Simple locking mechanism; shouldn't be difficult." She took something out of her pocket that looked like a bunch of skeleton keys. "No, no, no," whispered Anzu and went through the individual metal pins. "Perhaps, uhm, no."

"You really surprise me," croaked Malik and looked at Anzu admiringly as the door opened. "Where did you learn that?"

Anzu winked at Malik. "Secret."

"Carefully now." Mariku pushed open the door, but inside was nothing than stale air. They waited a few moments, but except Jonouchi's sneezing everything else was quiet. Mariku checked the light switch.

"Wow, we have electricity, not bad!"

"We check each apartment. Two apartments per floor, 6 floors in total, shouldn't take long. Close the door." The door to the first apartment had been unhinged. Mariku was going first, Malik followed him. Anzu was right behind him. Jonouchi stood guard at the door.

The air was stifling, and dust swirled at every step. "No one here. Next apartment. "

They found two skeletons in one of the apartments on the third floor.

"They died peacefully," Anzu said. "Not eaten."

"Let's go. We still have three floors ahead." Mariku didn't pay any attention to the skeletons. He couldn't waste time on the dead. At least not on those, who stayed dead.

They met neither living nor dead on their way upstairs. Mariku opened one of the windows on the sixth floor. "What's going on down there?" he called down to the street.

"Dead Silence!" Bakura yelled back.

"We'll come back down! Get ready, we move in." He turned around. "Open the windows. Let's get some fresh air in here."

"We have water," called Jonouchi from the kitchen. "And it's warm!"

"Ah, finally a shower again," sighed Anzu. She stopped short and bent down to pick up something that lay under the table. "Yes, keys!"

Mariku took it from her. "Let's go down and get our stuff. Electricity and hot water, let's see how long our luck persists."

"How do you want to get all that stuff up here?" Asked Jonouchi and splashed some water in Malik's direction.

Mariku looked at him. "You're a strong guy." No sooner as Mariku turned his back on Jonouchi, Jonouchi stuck out his tongue. Malik grinned amused.

"Mokuba, help Yuugi upstairs. Get the weapons first. Anzu, hold the door. Yami and I will take care of any zombies that might show up," said Mariku.

"You could do some hard work as well, you know?" grumbled Jonouchi.

"I watch out that no one bites you on the ass," Mariku replied coldly.

Cursing, Jonouchi helped to carry the chest. Malik felt like complaining too. It had been bad enough to carry the chest from the factory to the car, but six floors up? For this Mariku owed him at least... Malik never thought this thought through to the end, because they began to totter as Jonouchi sneezed.

"Damn Jou!" Cursed Otogi. Malik felt the chest slipping from his fingers. "Shit Malik, watch out!"

"Stop! Put it down!" Roared Bakura.

There was a loud crash as the chest fell to the ground. Jonouchi and Bakura could barely dodge it as the weapon chest slid down the steps and slammed against a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" With quick steps Mariku and Yami showed up. "Watch out, damnit!"

"THIS SHIT IS FUCKING HEAVY!" Roared Jonouchi and immediately had to sneeze again. He wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Stop yelling!" Mariku retorted and crouched down to check the chest. His finger slipped over a crack in the wood. He sighed. There was a small hole in the wall. "Malik, Bakura, lend me a hand. Everyone else goes to the car and grabs the food."

* * *

><p>"Malik, make space," Bakura gasped and tried to push aside Malik's legs.<p>

"Fuck you." He wanted to kick Bakura, but hadn't the strength. Not only had they carried the weapons to the sixth floor, but also the food. Malik couldn't move his arms anymore. His head throbbed painfully and he had hardly any voice. Bakura sat down on Malik's chest in protest. "Get off, you stink!"

"As if you smell better!"

"I'll take a shower first!" Jonouchi noted.

"I don't think so!" Bakura stood up again. "I'll go first!"

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"None of you will," Mariku intervened. "Ladies first."

"What lady?" Jonouchi asked, Anzu cleared her throat. "Anzu is not a lady... ouch." Anzu slapped the back of his head. "That's exactly why!"

"Want a few more?"

Jonouchi ducked. "You don't punch sick people!"

"Everyone gets ten minutes in the shower. Get towels from the other apartments. Anzu's first, then Jou, so he stops complaining. The rest of you are old enough to decide the order yourself. "

Cumbersome, Malik stood up and took Bakura as a support. Bakura almost went to his knees under Malik's weight. "Get off!" He shook off Malik. "Let's get some towels. I've never looked forward to a shower this much. Mariku, sometimes you really are a slave driver. "

Mariku, who stood with folded arms at the window, turns his head to him. "It's not my fault you're such a half-pint."

"Oh sorry, Mister muscle man!" Bakura snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

Malik grinned.

"Anzu! Come out! "Jonouchi yelled and pounded on the door. "Your ten minutes are up." The door almost smashed his face as it opened. Anzu looked angry while rubbing her hair with a towel. Jonouchi ignored her and stormed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Now that we no longer smell like a horde of zombies, let's talk about the important things. Even though we're not staying long, we have to make sure this building is as safe as possible." He pressed his lips together for a moment. "I want no other..." He stopped. Mokuba, who was sitting next to Malik, began to tremble. Malik lowered his gaze. He had almost forgotten that they had already lost a total of three people. "We have passed a hardware store," Mariku continued. "We have to board up the windows in the first two floors. Malik, Jou, Otogi, you come with me. The rest of you position yourselves at the windows and be vigilant. Just because we haven't seen anything of those bastards yet, doesn't mean they are not there. Yami, you have the command as long as I'm not here."<p>

"What about a pharmacy?" Asked Jonouchi, followed by a sneezing fit.

"You won't die from a cold. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hardware store without incident. The absence of the undead made them nervous. Could it really be that there were none in the city? It was too good to last. Tensed, they entered the store, which looked as if it had made the acquaintance with a tornado. To walk through it was like a steeplechase.<p>

"Ah shit," cursed Jonouchi as he accidentally stepped on a skeleton. "Disgusting." He shook his leg to get rid of the ribcage.

"You'll wake the dead with the fuss you're making," hissed Mariku. As if by command they heard steps. "Okay guys, we are no longer alone." Malik raised his weapon; his heart was in his mouth. "Back to back!" Ordered Mariku. "Blow the bastards away."

They came from the left and they were quick. Malik hadn't the time to count them. The only thing he noted immediately was their state of decay: the zombies in his home town had been quite well-preserved, but the bodies of those who attacked them right now, were badly decomposed, but they moved fast nevertheless. Much faster than the ones he knew. Mariku's back pressed against his. Jonouchi cursed. Mariku rammed his gun into the mouth of one zombie and shot not only him, but also the one behind him.

Malik gasped as if he had just completed a sprint, while they had barely moved a few steps. The loud shots made his headache even worse. His ears were buzzing.

"Fucking bastards," Jonouchi snorted, sneezed and kicked a body.

"Let's hurry," Mariku ordered. "Hammers, nails, pack all the things we need. Malik, Jou, you carry the planks."

"Me again?" Grumbled Jonouchi. "I constantly have to carry something. I am siiiiiiiiick."

"That's an order, soldier!"

Jonouchi squared his shoulders and saluted. "Yes sir."

Malik looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. He could never tell whether Jonouchi was only teasing Mariku or if he was really paying tribute to Mariku's higher rank.

"That should be enough." Malik fanned himself air. He could feel the aching muscles already. Sweat ran down his forehead. The shower was wasted. He took off his jacket, the cool air felt comfortable on his heated skin.

"Put it on again," ordered Mariku.

"But I'm hot," Malik said, slightly defiant.

"I said put it on again. You'll get even sicker." Grumbling Malik slipped back into the jacket, but left it open. Mariku rolled his eyes; he grabbed Malik and closed his zipper.

"Do I maybe get new shoes?" He showed him the hole in his right sole.

"Later, I don't want to leave the others alone for too long."

"Pharmacy," coughed Jonouchi. Mariku ignored him and told Otogi to hit the road.

* * *

><p>The pharmacy door had to be broken up. Mariku's way to do that was a lot more ruthless than Anzu's. "Otogi, watch the door. Let's see what we have here." He wiped the dust from the labels on the drawers.<p>

"Do you know what everything is?" Malik asked curiously, after he had stopped coughing. The dust was burning in his eyes, and especially in his throat.

"No, but it says on the package what it is for." Malik pressed his lips together. He hated it when Mariku made him look like an idiot. "Here, take this." Mariku thrust three packs of pills in Jonouchi's hands.

"That expired a year ago!"

"Then take the whole package."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Sometimes I really have to fight the urge to do so," Mariku replied coolly, and went on looking through the drawers. "I would recommend cough syrup, but I do trust expired tablets more that liquids," he told Malik and gave him another medicine package. Mariku grabbed bandages. They not only had to get Jonouchi and Malik fit again, but also Yuugi. "Jou, grab some handkerchiefs as well. Your jacket looks like shit. "Jonouchi rolled his eyes as he stuffed his pockets with handkerchiefs.

"I hope he gives us a little break when we're back. I'm not in the mood to board up windows," whispered Jonouchi as they were outside again.

"You will do exactly what I tell you." Jonouchi wanted to complain again as bullets smashed into the street in front of him. "TAKE COVER!" Roared Mariku and they crouched behind the Jeep.

"Who the fuck shoots at us?" They heard the bullets hit the car. "Shit, they disassembled our jeep!"

"STOP IT! WE ARE HUMAN! "Mariku yelled in the direction of the shots.

"YOU WON'T GET ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Roared back a boy's voice.

"WE ARE NOT UNDEAD. WE ARE ALIVE! "

"Not for long," Jonouchi muttered as the shots continued. "With what is he shooting?"

"Shotgun, I'd guess" Mariku replied. "WE ARE FROM MILITARY!"

"ANYONE CAN SAY THAT!"

"HAS A ZOMBIE EVER TALKED TO YOU?" Silence fell. The boy said nothing for a long time.

"NO."

"WILL YOU STOP SHOOTING?"

"OKAY!"

Mariku rose from cover and stood on the road. From the window in the building a boy bent out of the window and looked at him. "You are soldiers?" He called down.

"Yes, can you come down?" The boy disappeared from the window. They heard a rumbling and waited almost five minutes until the door opened. With his weapon still raised he walked towards them. He really had a shotgun.

"You don't look like zombies." He circled Mariku and didn't take his eyes off him. Malik took the time to eye him. He guessed him no older than 16, maybe 17 years. He not only looked emaciated, but in desperate need of a shower as well. "Soldiers, huh?"

"I'm Mariku and they are Jou, Malik, and Otogi."

"What are you doing here?" He still had his shotgun raised.

"We are looking for survivors on our way to the coast."

The boy stopped and his eyes began to glow slightly. "So is it true? There are ships? "

"How do you know about that?"

"A few weeks ago I listened to a radio message. The reception was bad, but it said there are ships on the coast for the survivors. "

"Hey," Jonouchi began and the boy pointed his gun at him. Jonouchi raised his hands. "Who's the girl?" Everyone looked to the front door. A blond-haired girl, her hair in pigtails and a Teddy pressed to her chest, was standing there. She looked emaciated as well.

"Rebecca! I told you to stay inside!"

"I can take care of myself," she said defiantly.

"Listen boy, you can join us. We quartered ourselves in a house nearby and just wanted to go back to the others."

He raised his eyebrows. "There are more?" Mariku nodded. "What do you think, Rebecca?" The girl came closer and put her hands on the sides.

"Are you stupid? Of course we go with them! But only," she pointed a finger at Mariku and looked at him grimly, "if you have food!"

Mariku smiled. "Of course. We have an excellent cook. "

"She makes quite outstanding canned soup," Jounouchi added with a grin.

"Boy, do you have a name?"

"Oh." For the first time he lowered the gun. "Yes, I'm Ryou."

"Okay, Ryou, Rebecca, welcome to our team."

Otogi had bent over the bullet hole in the Jeep. "Is it bad?" Mariku wanted to know. Otogi shook his head.

"Only the paint is damaged."

"Sorry," muttered Ryou and scratched his cheek.

"Don't worry about it. It's better to shoot first and ask questions later."

"He almost killed me," grumbled Jonouchi as he sat down on the bed.

"Bad weeds grow tall."

Offended, Jonouchi crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>"You can't go out without coming back with a guy, huh?"Yami smiled slightly as he saw Ryou.<p>

Mariku didn't respond. "Any incidents?" He asked instead

"Everything was quiet."

"We had a little incident at the hardware store. We are certainly not alone. Anzu, please make something to eat." He put his hands on Ryou's and Rebecca's shoulders. "I want to talk to you two. You guys grab the stuff from the jeep and start boarding up the windows."

Malik didn't move until Bakura showed up next to him.

"You've brought someone new?"

Before Malik could answer Jonouchi appeared and handed him a glass of water. "Here, for the medicine." He swallowed his.

"Thank you," croaked Malik and turned back to Bakura. "Yes, two: Ryou and Rebecca." They went down the stairs together.

"Cute?"

"What?"

"Well this Ryou. Is he cute? "

"I... think so."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Malik!"

"Just look at him yourself. How should I know what you think is cute?" Malik snapped at him, but it made Bakura only laugh as Malik's voice failed more and more towards the end. Malik gave him a dirty look and took the planks from Yami. Jonouchi stood at the side and kept watch.

* * *

><p>"I can really understand Jou's complaining right now." Malik and Bakura had started boarding up the first apartment on the ground floor. "Leader or not, we always do the work." He quickly withdrew his hand; he almost hit his thumb. One would think boarding up the windows wouldn't be so difficult, but it was hard work. He started sweating again and took off his jacket. Carelessly he tossed it on the floor. His chest ached. He would cough up his lungs soon if this continues. The painful pulsation of the bump on his forehead didn't make things better. Neither did the steady beating of the hammers.<p>

"Mariku does more than it looks like," defended Bakura. "Honestly, I've never seen him really sleeping. He plans everything, the routes, and the patrols. He makes sure that everything is safe, he cares about the weapons and he has all this responsibility."

Malik paused in his work. He felt bad about what he had previously said. He sighed. He was sick and therefore in a bad mood. He shouldn't speak ill of Mariku. "Yeah, it was stupid of me to say that." He knocked in the next nail and tested the board. It still wobbled a little. Malik wiped his arm across his forehead and winced as he touched the bruise. He pulled his shirt over his head. This time, hopefully no one would complain.

"Ouch!"

"What happened?" Malik looked at Bakura, who grimaced in pain and held his foot. The hammer was on the floor.

"Damn Malik! A little warning would be nice if you're going to present me your body!" Bakura looked at him. When he had seen it in the farm house, he hadn't paid much attention. "I regret that I've never tried hitting on you."

"Well, now you know what you're missing out on," Malik said amused and turned back to work.

"So, about you and Mariku; there's a thing going on?" Bakura asked curiously and bent down to pick up his hammer.

"Kind of."

"Kind of? How can there be kind of a thing going on?"

"I don't know." He coughed. Tears gathered in his eyes. "It's a bit difficult."

"Difficult in what way?"

"I don't know, maybe because zombies want to eat us? Not the best circumstances for a relationship."

"Balderdash!" Bakura waved the hammer through the air. "You like him. He likes you. The undead bastards have no place there."

"I'm not even sure if he really likes me. Sometimes it's yes, sometimes it's no. I..." Malik got interrupted by Mariku: "Dinners ready."

Malik swallowed. How much had he heard?

"Ah, I'm starving!" Bakura left and they heard him go upstairs. Without looking at Mariku, Malik put his shirt back on and left the jacket on the floor. He walked past Mariku.

"Malik." Malik stopped and looked back over his shoulder; Mariku stood with his back to him. "I like you." Relieved, Malik took a deep breath, even though he was embarrassed that Mariku had heard his words. At least this little knot in his stomach had dissolved.

Bakura took the stairs two at a time. He was curious about the newcomers, particularly Ryou. He almost collided with Jonouchi, who was also in a hurry to get into the kitchen, although for different reasons.

"Wow," was the first word Bakura said as he saw Ryou. This was better than expected; much better. "Hey." He sat down next to Ryou on the corner seat. "I'm Bakura."

Next thing Bakura saw was the barrel of Ryou's shotgun. "Don't try to hit on me."


End file.
